


Revealed

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: she knew this would happen when Alex discovered her feelings





	Revealed

More and more you found yourself struggling to be around your best friend Alex Shelley. You had done the most cliché thing and fallen in love with him and every time you were with him it was turning into agony. It was so hard to hide your feelings constantly, to be on guard so you didn’t let your feelings slip. 

Sitting next to him on a park bench you were currently trying to ignore him. No easy feat as Alex couldn’t stand being ignored. But he was being a butthead and teasing you relentlessly and you were starting to get irritated with him. 

“You’re so cute when you pout.” Alex teased, playfully nudging you in the side.

“You’re not going to think it’s so cute when I punch you in your pretty face.” You said sullenly, arms crossing childishly over your chest.

“You think I’m pretty?” Alex said with a grin, elbowing you again in the side. “That’s so sweet. I think you’re pretty too.” He laughed but it only made you angrier. There was no need for him to tease you. 

“Shut up!” You snapped. “I didn’t mean to say that. You don’t have to be a jerk.” You rose from the park bench ready to walk away. You needed some space from him. If you didn’t one of two things were going to happen: 1) you were going to cry; or 2) you were going to confess you were head over heels in love with your best friend, namely Alex. Of course that was easier said than done as he wasn’t about to let you run off. 

“Hey, wait a minute.” Alex called hurrying after you. You avoided looking at him as he jogged in front of you and stopped forcing you to halt your getaway. “I’m not just saying that. You’re really pretty. I wasn’t meaning to be a jerk. Any guy would be lucky to have you.” You kept your gaze firmly on the ground refusing to look at him. If you did your feelings were sure to be written all over your face. You didn’t want another guy. You wanted Alex. 

“Alex, just leave me alone please.” You begged. “I can’t do this right now.” You tried to step around him to no avail as he blocked your path. Reaching up to your face Alex forced your chin up to look into his eyes. 

As you feared he was easily able to read your face, his hand dropping as he stared at you the smile falling from his mouth.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked. 

“Because I was scared you would react exactly like this.” You gestured vaguely at him.

“Like what?” Alex retorted. “Like I’m shocked my best friend is in love with me?” 

“Yes. Like you want to run away from me. Like you want to be anywhere in the world right now then here with me.” You told him sadly. You could already see him withdrawing, his hands going to the pockets of his jeans, him taking a few steps backwards. The fact he wouldn’t even look at you now. 

This is exactly why you had hidden your feelings. You knew Alex didn’t feel the same as you did and you didn’t want to lose his friendship. 

“Just go. I know you want to.” You told him softly, arms coming around to hug yourself. 

“Don’t do this. Don’t try to make me feel guilty.” Alex said. “I can’t help that I don’t feel the same.” 

“I’m not trying to make you feel guilty.” You told him flatly. “I just want you to go.” 

Alex didn’t argue this time, casting one last sad look at you before spinning around and hurrying away. You felt tears falling down your cheeks as you watched him disappear, head down, hands in his pockets without a backwards glance.


End file.
